


The Song that Never Ends

by Kaatiescarlett



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Reader-Insert, Semi soulmate Au, There's a li'l bit of death but never a major character, more characters will come in later, still takes place in the Gotham universe though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaatiescarlett/pseuds/Kaatiescarlett
Summary: Every pair of soulmates has an original song in their head; one that only the two of them know.  You just so happen to share your song with the assassin that just killed your brother.//A fic request that turned into a multi-chapter one!





	1. The First Verse

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Welcome to my first multi-chaptered fic! I'll try to make post chapters at a good pace, depending on how well received it is and my own schedule! Thank you so much for clicking!
> 
> The prompt for this request was taken from @writing.prompt.s on instagram!

“There, laundry is done.” You say quietly to yourself as you pair up the last few socks and put them in the basket. Tucking it under one arm, you make the trek up the stairs to put them away.

It was a quiet saturday night. You didn’t have much to do but chores, but you liked it that way. Gotham was a dangerous place, but as far as you were concerned, the inside of your house was safe.

It’s not like you had much to fear, anyway. What did you do? Literally nothing. Your sibling was the one doing all the wheeling and dealing in the underworld of Gotham. At least, that was what he had told you. Did you believe him? Not really. He wasn’t like the Penguin or that riddle guy. He just… somehow came home with a lot of money. That’s how you were able to spend your days and nights doing anything you wanted.

Of course, what you wanted to do right now was get that stupid stupid song out of your head.

The legends always said something about two people knowing a song meant that the two of you were soulmates. You didn’t believe in it that much, but whenever you hummed the tune, no one else knew what song it was.

Still, you didn’t put _that_ much thought into it. This was Gotham. There was a higher chance your so-called soulmate was dead than you meeting them.

Because of that fact, you didn’t let it bother you and you carried on with your laundry and trying to get the song out of your head. You hummed as many different tunes as you could think of, and yet, every time, it went back to the same melody that terrorized your brain at least a few times a week. Just as you began to hum it for the umpteenth time that evening--

The power went out. You looked out the window to see that the rest of the block was still lit up, so you rolled your eyes, grabbed your phone for some light, and made the slow trek downstairs.

“Stupid brother with all of his stupid shit plugged in.” You mumbled under your breath. This wasn’t a common occurrence, but hey, everyone lost power once in a while. You’d just reset the breaker or whatever they did on TV and you’d be fine...

Right?

Just as you made it to the last step, you heard a noise in the kitchen. You assumed it was your brother, so you sighed.

“Really? You’re going to eat before turning the power back on? That’s so like you. Some of us were busy, you know.” Okay, so maybe you had technically finished what you were doing, but he didn’t need to _know_ that.

You received no answer so you kept walked towards the sound. You heard the fridge open and close, you heard the cupboard open and close, and you heard a glass hit the counter. You rounded the corner and saw your brother there, drinking milk against the counter.

“Really?” You gestured to the dark room, “Not even gonna bother--”

Then there was a shot.

Your eyes went wide as you stared at your brother. Blood slowly started trickle out of the wound in his head. Your jaw dropped slightly as he fell to the floor.

The room was quiet.

You heard a song.

Then you fainted.

~~~

You woke up on the couch. You blinked a few times, trying to find out what happened and what time it was. You slowly lifted yourself up on your arms and looked around. The lights were on, which meant that there was a huge possibility all the other events that were slowly seeping into your mind may have very well been a dream.

“.... Hello?” You called, feeling cautious. You gently slipped out from under the blanket that had been carefully put on top of you. When your bare feet hit the floor, you heard the fridge open again.

Of course, you must have passed out downstairs, your brother left you on the couch, and he went back to get something to drink. Makes perfect sense.

You turned the corner and stepped into the kitchen and--

“What--” The man you saw standing there wasn’t your brother. He was taller, had much less hair, and was drinking directly out of a carton of juice.

“And you’re finally awake. I was a little worried that just the sight of seeing someone murdered was enough to take you down too, and honestly, that would be a little sad.”

So it _wasn’t_ a dream. You could feel your legs begin to give out again, but you _had_ to stand your ground.

“.... You-- You killed my brother.”

He nodded, pouring more juice into his mouth.

“Yepp. That I did.”

“W-- Why?” You were a little scared to ask, but, you needed to know.

“Because he did a lot of bad things.”

You frowned, “.... Like?”

He shrugged, “I dunno, I didn’t ask.” He put the empty carton down, and grinned at you, “Hey, you have anything to eat here, or--”

“You… You _killed_ my brother. And you’re asking for something to eat?”

“Would you have preferred I didn’t ask?” He said, shooting you a cocky grin before turning and opening up the cupboard. Your jaw dropped as he seemed to act like this was just any other Saturday night, as if he hadn’t just shot your brother directly in the head.

“Wh-- Get the fuck out of my house!” You snarled.

“No can do--” He grabbed a box of cookies with almost a child-like grin and pulled it down. He opened it and popped one into his mouth, “--This isn’t your house anymore.”

“.... You-- You can’t be serious.” You could feel your legs threatening to give out again. You refused to believe that this was actually happening. It had to be a dream. It _had_ to be. You just lost your brother, now your house, and you felt your sanity was also slowly dripping away.

He shrugged again, “Hey, you’re welcome to live here for the time being I guess. It’s not like the boss is going to make this his permanent residence or anything. I think he just wanted to make some sort of power play.”

“What boss? And what the fuck do you mean a ‘power play’”

“For someone who just watched their brother get shot, you sure ask a lot of questions. But you’re cute, so I’ll let it slide.” He shot you a wink and you couldn’t help yourself.

You stomped up to him and smacked the cookies out of his hand.

“Get the _fuck_ out of my house.”

The man looked down at the box, then back up at you.

“First of all, rude.” He bent down, grabbed the box, and slowly stood up. You felt he let his eyes wander up your body as he did so, but you figured that would be insane, so you let the thought leave your head. Or at least, you tried to.

“Just-- Get out. And tell your boss if he has a problem with me, this house, or my brother--” You felt your voice crack on the last word, “--then he can come over here himself and take it up with me.”

He put another cookie in his mouth, then grinned at you, “Sure thing. I’ll let ‘em know. Try not to faint anymore, though. Not everyone is as considerate as me and will tuck you in.”

“You make me sick.” You muttered, standing your ground. You weren’t moving until he left.

“Because I murdered your brother? Listen, if that’s the case, then I make a lot of people sick. You’re not special.”

You were so enraged by him. This random assassin who just strolled into your house and acted like he was the king. So, your initial response was to punch him. Unfortunately, being an assassin, his reflexes were a bit too quick. He grabbed your wrist, spun you around and pressed you against the counter so you couldn’t move.

“As much as I would _love_ to dance around the kitchen with you, I have places to be. So sit tight, clean yourself up, and get ready to move. Because if you’re as handsy with the boss as you are with me, you won’t be able to spend another night here again.”

You swallowed thickly, but refused to back down. Of course, your mouth refused to open so you could tell him off so you just glared. He pulled away with a smile and stepped towards the doorway.

“I’m Victor, by the way.”

“I didn’t ask.” You spat, still glaring.

“Oh, you’re going to be so much fun.” He said with a slight laugh before walking off.

You heard the door open and shut before you you sank to the ground and cried.


	2. The Second Verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to meet everyone's favourite crime boss in Gotham!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this came out so late. Ive had some trouble writing as of late, but im back baby!!!

It had been a day.

After a few hours of crying and shaking you knew you had to sleep. You had no idea how you managed to do so, but the moment your head hit the pillow, you crashed.

It was a little odd that your dreams weren’t filled with images of your brother lying motionless on the ground, or even that smart ass assassin.  What you dreamt of was a tea party.

You were at the head of the table. The table was full of tea cups, milk cartons, and boxes of cookies. You felt it was a touch odd, but then again, what did you know?

Someone approached the table.  You looked up to greet them but they were a shadow. You frowned as you watched them slip into the chair near yours.  You opened your mouth to speak but nothing was coming out. Your mouth was moving wildly but you could feel all your words getting trapped in your throat.

Soon another shadow approached and sat across from the other guest.  They began to talk but you couldn’t understand what they were saying.  They began to make themselves tea. You tried to ask them to pour a cup for you, but since you couldn’t talk, you went to move your cup in their direction.

That was when you realized your arms were trapped to your sides.  As much as you struggled they wouldn’t budge. You tried to cry out but again, nothing was coming out.  You were beginning to panic as you watched the two shadows totally ignore you and continue having their conversation and tea.

To gather their attention, you decided to jump up from your chair. And you did.

And then you woke up.

You were sitting up straight on the couch, a blanket tight around your legs but your arms were free.  You didn’t remember putting a blanket on yourself last night--

And then you heard it.  The light chatter of people in the other room.  But this time, you could understand the conversation.

“I’m surprised this place is even still standing after that poor excuse of a man lived here.”

“C’mon boss, he was hardly ever here anyway.  Too busy making up some new scheme to take more money.”

“Hm, good point.  Did you find any of said money he owed me last night after you did your job?”

“Nah. I got a little interrupted.”

“Victor. Having a snack does not count as getting interrupted.”

As you heard the name Victor, you shoved the blanket off your legs and stormed to the kitchen.

“What the fuck are you doing back here-- Oh--” You stopped in the doorway when you saw who the assassin was with. He was a shorter man-- a man you knew because everyone knew who he was. The Penguin.

“ _That’s_ what interrupted me.” You saw Victor cock his head in your direction and you could feel the heat rise to your face.  Mostly from anger.

“Don’t refer to me as “ _that”_. And what are you doing back in my house?!”

“Well, you said I was supposed to bring my boss if he has an issue with this house or your brother. And, well--” Victor gestured to the Penguin who seemed happy enough to take control of the situation.

“Oswald Cobblepot. I’m sure you know who I am--” He saw you nod slowly so he wasted no time and continued, “-- And since your brother owes me a _very_ large sum of money, I’m taking this house as… collateral. You’re welcome to stay for a while and collect your things but I’ll have to start charging you rent.”

“You can’t just _take_ my home.”

“But this isn’t your home. It never was.” You could see the smirk on Oswald’s face. The way he looked like he was about to break into a laugh at your audacity.

“Fine, then it was my brother’s home. And now that he’s…. Gone. It’s mine.”

“You really don’t know how things work in this city, do you?” You saw him look at Victor.

The two shared a grin and you could feel the condescension coming off of them in waves.  But still, you stood your ground.

“I don’t care how things work in this city. I’ll get a lawyer if I have to. But you’re not getting my house and you’re certainly not going to walk out of here after hiring _that_ to kill my brother.” You could feel the tears come to your eyes again. While it was totally normal to cry over the loss of a loved one, you almost felt a bit pathetic crying in front of one of the most powerful men in Gotham; especially considering you were trying to win an argument with him.

“I must say Victor, I’m not really understanding what was making you so excited to come back here.” Oswald mentioned, turning from you. You weren’t done arguing, but it was clear that he was.

The man in question shrugged, “Yesterday this one tried to smack me and I kind of wanted to see if the same would happen to you.  Now that would be a good show.”

The one thing you had in common with the Penguin was both of you turned to glare at Victor.  His only response though was to grin like a cat.

After a moment, you turned your gaze back to Oswald. “Look, I don’t _care_ what you say or who you are. I just… I just want to stay here and stay out of trouble. You took my  _family_ from me. I at least deserve my home.”

“Do you know _why_ I killed your brother?” He asked, turning to look at the counters of your kitchen nonchalantly; almost as if this conversation and you didn’t interest him enough to pay full attention.

“Because you’re a psychopath?”

He chuckled, “I suppose you could see it that way. But no, I had him killed because he was a monster.”

“Are you _kidding_ me? You come in here, steal my brother and my home and you think you’re allowed to start insulting him?”

“I know, I know, never speak ill of the dead.” He finally turned to look at you, and you could see the serious look in his eye, “But when the dead steals from someone they _really_ shouldn’t steal from, maybe he deserves it.”

“Or maybe you deserved it.  Haven’t you ever heard the story of robin hood?”

Oswald rolled his eyes, “It’s almost a little sad how poorly you knew your own brother.  He didn’t steal from me. Well, not directly. He stole from my late mother. After… recent events in which she so sadly passed, it was a little harder to track him down. But, once I did, I made sure he was taken care of immediately.”

You weren’t a criminal like them, so, you bowed your head slightly in respect, “I’m sorry about your mother. But that doesn’t excuse murdering my brother. Honestly, it should just mean you understand where I’m coming from. Losing someone close to--” 

You turned to Victor who snorted during your declaration. He noticed you looking at him so he offered you a grin. “Sorry. But no one has a relationship like this dude and his mom. It was so weird--”

“.... Victor. Go wait in the other room.”

Victor gave Oswald a little salute, “Sure thing, boss.” and slid past you into the living room. After a beat of silence, you heard the TV turn on.

“Anyway.” Oswald starting, looking back at you. You noticed the amusing look he was giving you before was now replaced with something else. You somehow felt it was pity, and you didn’t like it. “Your brother was a con man.  He looked for anyone he could possibly find that he could swindle into his schemes. He either pretended to be a financial advisor, or he would find someone on their deathbed and somehow get them to change their will. I know it sounds far fetched, but really. Think about it.  How could you afford to live in a house like this and never work for yourself?”

You looked around the kitchen-- it was grand, when you really thought about it. Not to mention you had art, electronics, and many other things that so many in this city could never afford. You didn’t think much of it because they just appeared. A glance told you your brother had gotten something knew and why would you ever question it?

“..... It still doesn’t give you the right to--”

“To kill him? Of course it does. This is Gotham. We take care of things a little differently here.” That amused look was back so you glared at him.

“Fine.  Take my house then. But I don’t see how what you’re doing is any different from what my brother allegedly did. You’re taking a home from someone who has nothing now.”

“Oh come on, you don’t have nothing. You’re young, you could get a job. In fact, I’ll even offer you one at my club.” Oswald beamed and you almost spat at his faux altruism.

“I don’t need your charity. I just want you to get out of my face. I’ll be out by tonight.”

Oswald waited a moment, to see if you would change your mind.  He liked when people took up his offers, because then he could see what else he could get out of it. When you said nothing he clicked his tongue and started to walk towards the door.

“Fine. But remember, this is the last time you’ll be allowed to step foot in this place again. Come on Victor, we’re leaving.” You turned and watched Oswald leave.  After a moment, you followed after him. “Remind me to call some people tomorrow. I’ll need this horrid place redesigned as soon as possible.” You rolled your eyes. The Penguin lived up to the hype-- He was incredibly arrogant.

You watched them walk out, then watched the car drive away through the window.  And then you smiled. He was oh-so kind to offer you a job. And while you didn’t take it, you couldn’t help but want to return the favour.

You’d pack later.

For now, you dug through the closet until you found an old baseball bat. If Oswald Cobblepot wanted things redesigned, then you would be more than happy to give him that.

You took a deep breath, lifted the bat, and slammed it right into the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for getting this far! You guys are the best! <3


	3. The Third Verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get to have some talk with Victor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I try to update on a regular basis but im bad at it so please forgive me! This chapter is a bit shorter than the others because I wanted it to end in a certain spot!

“You know, you were like, a little  _ too _ easy to track down.”

Your body stiffened, but you didn’t turn around. You knew that voice. Of course you knew that voice. You don’t exactly forget the voice of someone who came into your house and murdered your brother.

“.... What do you want? I did what you asked.”

“Aw come on.” You heard him take a seat and you swallowed the lump that formed in your throat as he kept talking, “You know what you did.”

He was talking about the little mess you made when leaving your own house.  In the moment it seemed like a great idea, but, now that an assassin was three feet away from you, your bravado about the whole act was wearing thin.

You had thought you were so smart, too.  Destroy everything but the most valuable pieces, pack those and some clothes and sell them at a pawn shop. Use the money to get a shitty apartment then find a job to pay for said apartment. Everything had gone smoothly up until this point and you cursed yourself for jinxing it by thinking you would slip through the Penguin’s grasp so easily.

But of course, working the night shift at some shitty diner, mopping up the floor and spit of those drunks passed out at the counter wasn’t much of a hideout. And now that you were behind the counter with this man in front of you, you shouldn’t be all that surprised you were found out so quickly.  

“Look, dude--”

“It’s Victor. I told you this.”

“And I told you I didn’t care.”

“Actually, you told me you didn’t ask, not that you didn’t care.”

You rolled your eyes, both at his cheeky grin and stupid attention to detail. “Well then I’m telling you now. I don’t care.  So can you please go and tell Penguin that I have no interest in whatever it is you’re here to offer me. If he wants to see me, he can come here himself.”

You said it, but you had already made a mental note of quitting the moment Victor left. 

Your plans, however, were ruined when you saw Victor shake his head. “No can do.  Boss told me to come down and bring you in, and as much fun as it is to see him freak out over someone telling him no, I really don’t want to deal with the headache.”  He got up off the stool and leaned slightly over the counter. You took a cautious step back, though you knew there wasn’t anywhere you could go to hide that would be safe enough.

“I-- I want to know what he wants first. Before I go.” You said, trying to sound defiant. Your voice betrayed you though, shaking in pitch so obviously that you saw Victor snort a little.

“Well, usually when he calls people in who’ve wronged him, he likes to make a bit of a show of killing them. Y’know, to set everyone else straight in case they ever think about crossing him.”

You could feel the panic rising inside of you.  All you did was break some windows and a TV! That isn’t nearly as bad as some of the things other people in this city have done to him. 

“I-- I--” You stammered, feeling your legs slowly giving out. You grabbed onto the counter behind you, hoping Victor didn’t see.

“Of course, there’s always option B.” He said, looking down at the counter, grinning slightly.  You stared at him as his eyes slowly made their way back over to you. You could almost feel his gaze as it climbed up your body and back to your eyes. You swallowed another lump that had formed.

“And what’s that?”

“Well, he offered you a job and you said no.  And like I said before, Oswald doesn’t like to be told no.”

“So, it’s either work for him or be murdered?” You asked, scoffing just a little as you finally gained your ground once more. “So there isn’t really a good option here.”

“Well… Most people would choose not dying. So, y’know, working for him is probably your best option here.”

“And what would he have me do?”

“Work in his club for now. The turn over rate there is… a little pathetic, to be honest.  But knowing Oswald, he’ll probably find other things for you to do.”

“So, I basically become his lapdog. Great.” You rolled your eyes with a sigh. “I’m not really being given a choice here, am I?”

Victor made to look like he was thinking about it by scrunching his face and looking up, then looked back at you. “Nope.”

You looked around the tiny diner and realized whatever Oswald had in store for you couldn’t be  _ that _ much worse.  Sure, he was a criminal-- a higher up in the Gotham underworld, but he was giving you another chance after you rebuffed him. And destroyed his house. You weren’t about to become friends with him, or even respect him, but you felt you may be able to get something out of this-- something more than just staying alive.

“Fine. But I have some demands.”

Victor let out a laugh, “You know, I’m really not surprised.  Anyone stupid enough to destroy his property like you did would definitely not come quietly.”

“You know, I’m gonna take that as a compliment.”

“And I’m gonna take a coffee.  To go.” He said, grinning and nodding his head towards the pot that had been brewed not that long ago.

You wanted to tell him off, but to be fair, this was your first and last day and all you had done up until now was clean. Plus, you didn’t want to waste good coffee, so you grabbed two to go cups.

“Fine, but you can put in your own damn sugar.”

“You’re so lucky Oswald offered you a job without looking for any references. Because full offense, but you are terrible at customer service.”

“And you’re lucky I’m agreeing to go with you or you’d have to handle Mr. Cobblepot later.”

“Hm, good point.” Victor smiled and you couldn’t help but do so as well.  You were making your coffee just as you like it when you heard him start to hum.

You paused, then continued, smiling to yourself.

“I love that song.”

There was silence. He stopped humming immediately.  The coffees were almost complete so once you were finished, you turned around with them both, only to be met with a stunned Victor Zsasz.

“.... What?”

You had never seen him stunned before. To be fair, you had hardly looked at him before because you felt you’d start to cry. Either from intimidation or from seeing the face of your brother’s murderer.  Yet, thinking back, the times you did take a brief glance, neither happened. Perhaps you were stronger than you thought you were.

“You-- You can’t love that song.” He finally responded, taking you out of your thoughts.

“... Why not?”

“It doesn’t exist.”

You blinked, “But you were humming it--”

You paused, jaw slowly dropping in realization.

It was the song. The song you sang to yourself all the time. The one no one else knew. The one that was supposed to be for--

“No. no. I’m sorry. I-- No. You know what, I must have been mistaken. I was thinking of a totally different song.”

Victor eyed you, the stunned look finally resolving into one of intrigue. You stared into his eyes as his stared right back into yours.  The silence surrounding you two was almost too much for you to handle, but his face finally softened into that stupid grin you were unfortunately getting used to.

“Eh, no worries. Happens to me all the time.  But can I have my coffee before it gets cold?”

You tried so hard to hide your sigh of relief. Whether he heard it or not you didn’t know. You passed him his cup and he took a long sip. 

“So, can we-- can we go now?”

Victor put a finger up as he put his cup back to his lips.  He began taking another long sip and you could tell he was trying to finish it off quickly. You felt he was almost making a show of drinking his coffee for you, so you rolled your eyes and grabbed your own cup.  You stepped out from behind the counter and went towards the door.

“Hurry up for I’m gonna leave without you.” You said as you pushed open the glass door. You turned back to see Victor was right behind you. He was terrifyingly silent.  You tried not to let it show, so you opened your mouth to tell him how weird it was when he interrupted you. Your throat went completely dry at what he said.

“Oh come on, that’s no way to treat your soulmate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	4. The Fourth Verse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People were so excited for more, both on here and Tumblr, that I couldn't help but write a new chapter! Please enjoy!

You refused to speak to him or talk to him once he started to drive.  In fact, you almost refused to get into his car with him, but the night air was just a bit too cold for you to stand around outside.

Victor didn’t even try to get you to talk to him. You didn’t know if that was more annoying than if he  _ did _ try.  But regardless, you were too busy thinking over what he said.

And the fact that he knew.

And he knew you knew.

And you knew that he knew that you knew.

And you were giving yourself a headache.

In an effort to distract yourself from literally everything going on right now, you blasted the radio.  Some catchy 80’s bop started playing, and its feel good beat distracted you for the full three minutes and fifty seconds it was on.  A new song started instantly and it was a lot slower. You eyes drifted over to Victor and you almost screamed. Why was  _ that _ your body’s reaction?

You convinced yourself it was just this stupid situation, and to be fair, it was. Just because you were supposedly soul mates with this weirdo didn’t mean you were about to go and catch feelings for him. Well, any feelings aside from hatred and annoyance.

In an effort to change the mood into what suited yours a lot better, you started messing with the stations until you found hard rock.  To even further your lack of happiness for this situation, you leaned the seat back and kicked your feet up on his dashboard.

Were you acting like a teenager that just got grounded? Maybe. 

Did you care? Not particularly.

You decided to look at Victor once more. Since this time it was planned, you even smirked a little, hoping to see some shred of annoyance on his face at your behaviour towards him.  Of course, it soon turned to a frown when you saw he was still smiling.

“Y’know, the little pout on your face is kinda cute.”

“Don’t you dare think for a second you’re allowed to call me cute.”

“Really? It was  _ that _ easy to get you to talk to me? I thought you’d be a lot more fun.”

“It’s the middle of the night! Excuse me for not being at my most snarky.”

“Fine, I’ll give you a free pass this time. But next time I keep you up late, I won’t be so forgiving.” You could hear the teasing tone in his voice, so you turned around and nudged his arm.

“Don’t be disgusting. This is the  _ last _ time I’ll see you past eleven at night.”

“But you admit you’ll see me again.”

You rolled your eyes before responding to him. You knew he was just saying this way to bug you, and not because he actually wanted to see you, but you still couldn’t help but tell him off.

“You know as well as I do that if I work for Oswald, he’ll continue sending you out to check up on me.”

“Of course he will. The boss won’t admit it, but he’s a little bit of a sucker for love.”

You took your feet off the dashboard so you could turn to face him. At least, you tried to, but it wasn’t as easy when wearing a seatbelt.  Nonetheless, you glared at him.\

“Don’t say bullshit like that.  There is nothing going on here that has anything to do with love. You know that and I know that, so just cut the crap and let it go.”

He was silent for a moment, as if thinking it over, then shot you a quick smile, “Nah, I’m good.”

You groaned and put your head in your hands. Why? Why was he like this? Why couldn’t he just leave the subject and you alone? Why--

“I know you’re wondering why--” He snickered slightly when he saw you whip your head  to look at him with another glare, “--and it’s because it’s like two in the morning and instead of sleeping, I’m playing babysitter to a moody kid who thinks the city owes you something because you didn’t see that your brother was a dick.” He put the car in park and shut it off.

You blinked in confusion before realizing he had pulled into the parking lot of a small diner. This one was a lot more bright than yours. It seemed to be almost fifties themed, with more neon lighting. It was a place for people to go for a burger and fries instead of a midnight coffee after getting wasted at the bar.

While you stared at the building, you didn’t notice Victor open up his door and climb out.  Only when he cleared his throat did you look at him.

“You coming? Or are you gonna stay in the car like the bratty child you are.”

You looked back towards the diner, then back at Victor and realized that this could either go one of two ways. Either you’d get something to eat or you’d sit alone in the car.  While the option to stay in the car, and run off when he wasn’t looking was in the back of your mind, you knew that he would just find you again, which would piss off not only him, but Oswald as well.  Since you didn’t feel like dealing with that nonsense, and your stomach was feeling a little empty, you unclicked your seatbelt with a sigh.

“I’m  _ not _ a child.” You said quietly as you got out of the car, “And I don’t have any money to pay for food.” You mumbled as you followed him.

“Sucks to be you then.” You looked up at him with your mouth hanging open slightly and he laughed as he pulled the door open. “Jeez, relax. You’re making this far too easy. It’s almost losing its charm.  Almost.”

“You know, for an assassin, you’re a lot more annoying than you are scary.” You said, stepping into the door he held open for you.  You felt that with your relationship as it was, you didn’t have to say thank you.

“That’s because I don’t have a reason to scare you yet.” He followed you and you didn’t even bother to look at him as you responded.

“Yet?  What would I have to do to invoke scary Victor?”

“I can’t just give away all my secrets. Where’s the fun in that?”

You rolled your eyes at him again. You had no idea why you were engaging with him like this.  You knew he was just trying to get a rise out of you, and yet, you kept letting him. Then again there was literally nothing else for you to do right now.

“Okay, what do you want?” Victor had taken a seat at the counter and had spun around to face you.

“Uh… I-- I don’t know.” You had realized you left your coffee in the car; you hadn’t even touched it since Victor had said the word ‘soulmate’ to you. “I guess a milkshake?  And fries…. And a burger.” You realized he was paying for you, so why not splurge. Plus, you didn’t know what was going to happen with Oswald in the morning, so you might as well eat what you can now.

With a nod, Victor ordered for the two of you. He got the same thing as you and the order was up shortly. It’s not like the place was busy.

As you munched on your fries, you came to a conclusion.  Victor was only bugging you because he knew that you were mad you just so happened to be soulmates.  But, if you made it known that you weren’t bothered by it, because it wasn’t true, then he couldn’t bother you anymore with it.  You knew he would still try, but maybe if you cleared the air a bit, he would ease off.

“So, you know we’re not actually soulmates, right? That song thing is just some stupid legend people talk about?”

“So you admit you know the song.”

“Of course I know the song.  No matter how much I try to deny it, you’d never believe me, so I might as well just admit it, right?”

He nodded, pointing a fry at you, “Very true.”

“Exactly. So, I just want us to be on the same page here. We both know this song, but it has no bearing on whether we’re soulmates or not.  Hell, it might not even be  _ that _ song. Maybe it’s just some obscure one that no one else seems to know but it does, in fact, exist outside of, well, us.” You said, gesturing between the two of you.

Victor was quiet for a moment, taking a sip of his shake before shaking his head, “Why are you so against it?”

“What do you mean why? Of course I’m against it.”

“Well yeah, but, y’know,  _ why _ ?”

You sighed, “Because I’m not going to let some weird legend dictate whether or not I’m going to be with someone!  Especially if it means I have to be with the one that--”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.  I killed your brother. If you say that one more time, I’m going to have to knock you out.”

“Well I’m sorry that you have no feelings and don’t understand what it’s like.” You said, scrunching your face at him before lifting your burger to take a bite.

“I do so have feelings.  You’re just upset that I have none for you.”

You turned to look at him, putting your burger down slowly. “Wait, you mean it?  None at all?”

He put a gentle hand on your shoulder, “I hate to break it to you, but none. None at all. Aside from mild amusement and the occasional bout of joy whenever you snark at Oswald.”

“So, you don’t believe in the soulmate thing?”

“Hate to break it to ya, but not at all.  It’s just  _ really _ fun to bug you with it.”

After a quick beat of silence, you grinned.

“Then I suppose you could say our non-feelings are mutual. Now get your hand off my shoulder before I cut it off.”

With a snort, he did just that and you thought that maybe, just maybe, you could be acquaintances. Maybe.  If he kept buying you late night snacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so so so much again for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for making it to the end! Kudos and comments are always welcome but never enforced! This fic is also being posted on my blog on tumblr! Thank you!!


End file.
